


The Suit

by superkara



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy Ending, SuperCorp, clumsy kara, karlena, oblivious lena, they're both such a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9293720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkara/pseuds/superkara
Summary: The many ridiculous situations in which Kara Danvers finds herself.OrLena is a little bit slow and a lot more dramatic.





	

Lena was coming back into the apartment her and Kara have been sharing for the past 6 months. They decided to move in together once they made their relationship public, and honestly, Lena couldn't be happier, coming home each night to the person she loves is truly a blessing.

She was now opening the front door with her left hand, having a bag full of potstickers in the right one, for her eternally hungry girlfriend, who still managed to have the body of a model despite eating for 5 people.

"Babe I'm home!" the brunette screamed to announce her arrival, but no one responded. "She must be asleep" Lena thought, while putting the bag of potstickers on the kitchen counter.

The CEO then decided to make her way down the hallway, calling Kara's name once again and receiving no response.

She was in front of the bedroom door when she stepped on something. The brunette looked at her own feet and could clearly see it was something bright red, thinking it was a shirt at first, she took it in her hands and was surprised to see that it was actually a...cape??

She looked in front of herself and there was another piece of clothing, but this time it was dark blue. She picked it up too and...a loud gasp left her mouth when the bright S of the Super showed up in all its glory.

Her mind started working 5829 per hour, what was Supergirl's suit doing here? Why was it on their floor? Where the fuck is Kara??

"KARA" the brunette screamed louder but once again was met with silence. She then finally decided to open the bedroom and that's when she saw Kara's clothes thrown all over her bedroom too. 

Then it hit her. 

Hot tears started running down her cheeks and she couldn't wrap her mind around the scenario: Kara and Supergirl, together. She couldn't believe this was really happening and what's even worse is that she has no idea where Kara was, until she heard a voice coming from the shower. Kara was singing.

"You little piece of-" and that's just how Lena opened the door of the bathroom, to then open the shower's curtains.

"Lena oh my god you scared me!!! If you want to join in you could have just asked you know-" but Kara's words were cut short once she noticed Lena's puffy eyes still wet with tears.

"Babe what's wrong?" The blonde tried to ask.

"How could you? I thought we were happy together and that you loved me, that we were doing this seriously and then you go and just...just do what you did Kara I truly can't believe you could hurt me like this" the brunette cried.

Kara was confused, to say it shortly, and she started panicking because Lena just wouldn't stop crying and she didn't even know why her girlfriend was crying in the first place.

"Lena please can I...can I get out of here so you can tell me what's wrong-"

"NO! I'm leaving!" The brunette screamed.

"Lena what the hell?!" a very much naked Kara screamed while running after the sobbing CEO. The run lasted shortly because Kara's left foot tripped on something blue on the floor, she fell on the ground and was met with Supergirl's suit. Now it all made sense.

"Lena please listen to me" the blonde screamed while running, still very much naked, behind the brunette who was packing her things around the apartment and was even gonna take away the huge tv with Netflix incorporated, ah this woman.

"Babe there's an explanation! How can you even believe I would cheat on you with Supergirl when I AM Supergirl?"

Lena froze in track. It took her some time to realize what Kara had just said. 

"You are what?" Lena asked.

"I'm Supergirl"

"That can't be true I would have noticed I- know I would have also you can't fly I mean that's just imp-"

And that's when Kara lifted herself, 5 feet away from the ground and Lena's mouth opened so much that the blonde feared that the brunette's jawline was gonna fall off.

"Oh my god" Lena sat down on the couch and put her head in her hands. Kara was so quick to join her, putting a reassuring hand on her girlfriend's back.

"Lena I would never, ever in my life, cheat on you." The blonde said slowly.

"I just- I thought you did. I saw those clothes and the suit. And Supergirl is amazing, I mean you are amazing and I'm just me, Lena, it was so easy to believe that you would have chosen her over me." The brunette said while looking at Kara.

"Oh baby, come here" she opened her arms for Lena, who without thinking it twice let the blonde hug her tight.

"Lena you are so special, you have no idea of how happy you make me. Anyone out there has nothing on you, if I were to choose between you and someone else, I'd always choose you, a million times." The blonde said to then kiss Lena's forehead.

They stayed like that until Lena calmed down, then Kara broke the silence.

"Do I smell potstickers here? Because I'm pretty sure that's how the love of my life smells"

Those sentences were followed by Lena punching Kara playfully in her ribs. "Hey that hurt!" The blonde said jokingly.

"No it didn't, Supergirl" which was followed by a smirk. Lena was about to kiss her when...

"Oh nah, potstickers come first, my lady" which earned Kara a punch in the arm and a 10 min running marathon around the apartment so Lena wouldn't catch her. 

But it was all worthy, anything for a bag of potstickers, and for her very much dramatic girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm back again with a little one shot. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's a little short but I liked the idea. Feel free to leave comments and (if you want) contact me on my tumblr [(x)](http://karagaynvers.tumblr.com) in cause you have any questions, requests or just wanna talk to me! Till next time! Xoxo


End file.
